Fire Soul
by Bruna Chernobyl
Summary: "Eu preciso de você. Agora!" Continuação de X-Men: O Confronto Final. Fanficion centrada em Jean Grey, e seus dois amores: Scott Summers & Logan. Após sua volta, as coisas voltam a ser normais no Instituto... Bem, será? - Confira, e comente. :D
1. Sala Incandescente

**AVISO: POR FAVOR, LEIAM!**

certo, só vim dizer que os dois primeiros capítulos estão, tipo, LIXO TOTAL, pois escrevi eles a muuuito tempo. eu parei de escrevê-los, continuei uma outra fic minha, e agora estou voltando a escrever ela. *-*

por isso eles estão um pouco (beeem) curtos. agora compara com o capítulo 3 em diante. aposto que vocês vão notar a direfença.

bem, é só isso. dirvirtam-se, e não esqueçam de deixar um review. :DD

* * *

><p>Eu estava sentada numa grande cadeira, onde os detalhes de ouro e esmeralda a enfeitava. Ficava num grande sala, onde haviam pilares e, no centro, havia um vago espaço, onde nele estava gravado a foto de um grande pássaro de fogo.<p>

Logo depois, reto, na minha frente, havia uma grande porta que estava sempre trancada. Mas era grande meesmo.

Então você me pergunta: Hey. Você pode me explicar aonde você está, heeein?

Ai eu respondo: Simples! Eu estou no **Universo Fênix**!

Este grande sala se chama **Sala Incandescente**. Eu estou esperando incubar e renascer de novo.

Sim, eu havia morrido. Eu me lembro de tudo o que havia acontecido, no _Lago Alkali. _

_' Eu sai do X-jato, com uma misso. No bem uma missão, mas eu estava certa de que iria fazer algo: Salvar meus amigos da devasta água que estava vindo da represa corrompida. O que eu consegui. Mas perdi minha vida. Mas no me arrependo nem um pouco da minha repentina decisão. '_

Aqui na Sala Incandescente, eu podia enxergar o que se passava no planeta Terra. Mas o problema era que não passava de simples imagens. As vozes, tudo, pensamentos, não tinha. Mas apenas imagens eram suficientes para me preocupar. Vi coisas estranhas. Minha amiga Ororo estava na dire_çã_o do Instituto, muitos X-Mens andavam cabisbaixos diariamente, Vampira tocava em Bobby sem acontecer absolutamente nada, e o que mais me preocupava: Wolverine. Ele ficava fora o dia inteiro, bebendo, e quando voltava pro instituto, n_ã_o falava com ninguém. Agia de forma rude com as pessoas, e ia direto para seu quarto. Chorava rios de lagrimas, e quase n_ã_o dormia. Quando dormia, acordava assustado e gritava, apesar de eu n_ã_o ouvir o que. Okay, ele sempre foi meio que desligado do mundo, mas n_ã_o era assim. Seria por minha morte? N_ã_o, n_ã_o acho que seja. Wolverine sempre foi um cara que supera as coisas, e, sei lá, n_ã_o acho que seja por minha causa. Mas senti a falta de muitos, também: Charles, onde estaria _Charles_? E, claro, meu Scott também n_ã_o estava por ali. Onde estaria ele?

Mas ouve um tempo, antes disso tudo acontecer, em que eu fiquei sem poder ver eles. _Não_ _conseguia_. E tentar era só perda de energia.

E aqui estava eu e Fênix, unidas em um só corpo, esperando este estranho processo terminar, para eu poder voltar a minha terra, ao meu lugar, e tentar resolver coisas que eu jamais poderia imaginar que aconteceriam.


	2. Lembranças

Eu estava vendo todos na mesma estranha rotina de sempre. Wolverine estava no bar e o resto dos x-mens nas suas respectivas tarefas. Os alunos novos estavam em aula e os professores dando suas aulas. Alguns tinham horários vagos, como Hank McCoy, que estava na sua amada biblioteca.

Então do nada vieram lembranças de onde tudo começou.

**Flashback on.**

- Jean! Olha que chegou! — Minha mãe Elaine gritou do andar de baixo. E eu sabia muito bem quem estávamos esperando.

Desci as escadas correndo o mais rápido que pôde, e vi minha querida amiga Annie Richardson parada ouvindo a conversa de sua mãe com a minha, esperando, enquanto meu pai, John estava falando sobre o jogo de baseball que havia acontecido ontem com o seu pai.

Quando estava nos últimos degraus, Annie virou sua atenção para mim.

- Oi! — falamos juntas empolgadas, e começamos a rir.

-

Devia fazer umas 2 horas desde que Annie havia chegado, e brincamos de tudo o que foi possível e imaginável. Então resolvemos jogar vôlei, que nós duas adorávamos, e como não havia freqüencia de jogos na TV, optávamos por nós mesmas fazer o jogo. Numa distração minha, a bola voou à rua, quicando pacientemente esperando alguém pegá-la.

- Eu busco. — Annie se ofereceu.

- Tudo bem, então. — Respondi. Distraidamente, olhei para meu all-star vermelho – que não estava mais vermelho, estava marrom, pela sujeira. Ouvi um barulho de carro que estava correndo em alta velocidade, e olhei para cima.

Todas as coisas que vieram depois sempre ficarão marcadas em minha memória. Annie se abaixou pra pegar a bola, e o carro, se dó nem piedade, atropelou minha amiga, freiando na hora errada. Annie foi arremessada um pouco a frente, sangrando na cabeça e nos braços encobertos.

Não conseguia me mexer. Minhas pernas estavam prestes a se romper, me jogando ao chão. Só que tudo o que eu queria era correr até ela, ajudá-la. Minha garganta inchou. Meus olhos embaçaram. Tudo que consegui fazer foi gritar o nome dela o mais alto possível, como se isso pudesse fazer as coisas melhorarem. Eu não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia o que fazer. Minhas pernas amorteceram, e eu senti a grama nas minhas mãos. Uma onda de dor terrível me possuiu, e tudo começou a rodar. Eu não percebi que estava gritando até o momento em que abaixei minha cabeça até a grama verde, que agora parecia estar em tons cinzentos, e a última coisa que ouvi foi o som do carro na estrada e os gritos de desespero atrás de mim.

-

Eu acordei com o sol da pequena cidade de Salen Center na minha cara. O sol machucou meus olhos quanto eu os abri, e automaticamente coloquei minhas mãos em frente. Quando meus olhos começaram a se acostumar com a luz, olhei ao redor e reconheci o lugar. Estava no meu quarto. Me sentei.

- mãe? — Eu resmunguei. Apenas alguns segundos depois uma dor afiada e cheia de ódio atingiu meu cérebro, e eu pressionei minhas duas mãos nas têmporas, na tentativa de fazer a dor passar, o que não aconteceu. Me joguei novamente na cama, e vozes inundaram minha mente. 

_"ela vai melhorar?"_

_"oh, meu Deus"_

_"Foi só um susto, ela vai melhorar"_

_"karen, um copo d'água, por favor!"_

_"vai, ultrapassa ele, seu idiota"_

_"eu vi uma tal de Sandra, lá. Quem é Sandra?"_

_"Graças a Deus!"_

Eu me contorcia freneticamente. Meu pulmão se encheu de ar, mas minha garganta estava inchada, então tudo o que saiu foi um engasgo ao invés de um grito. Enfim a tontura voltou junto com a escuridão, e eu estava agradecida pela dor sumir.

-

O tempo passa. Mesmo quando isso parece impossível. Mesmo quando cada tique do relógio faz sua cabeça doer como se fosse um fluxo de sangue passando por uma ferida. Ele passa desigual, em estranhos solavancos e levando a calmaria embora, mas ele passa. Mesmo pra mim.

As dores ficavam cada vez piores ao longo dos dias, até que, eu acho, ela chegou ao seu ápice. Eu estava isolada do mundo. Não podia pôr um pé pra fora de meu quarto, que as dores começavam. Já haviam se passado três anos desde...desde... aquele certo acontecimento. Mas mesmo assim, o tempo não curou. Meus pais já estavam ficando loucos com meu... problema. É. Uma filha que, ao invés de ser uma adolescente normal de 13 anos, birrenta, fanática por algum ator famoso, e que ouve músicas que estão em alta, é uma insana que fica ouvindo vozes do além. _gff_.

Certo dia, minha mãe me disse que viria um outro cara pra tentar resolver meu problema, como se isso fosse possível. Tomei um banho, e coloquei uma roupa descente. Sem esperança, fui a minha janela. Fiquei olhando o céu, as crianças brincando, um senhor lavando sua calçada e dando um banho em seu carro... Então um carro preto estacionou na frente de minha casa. Ele havia chegado. Meu caso era um beco sem saída, e meus pais não entendiam isso. Provavelmente este aí era só mais um psicólogo, que quando soubesse o que se passava comigo, sairia daqui imediatamente, assustado.

Saí de minha janela, mas de relance vi que não era só um. Eram dois. Dois que sairiam frustados – e assustados – daqui por não ser capaz de me ajudar. Sentei na minha cama, e fiquei olhando pra frente, com um olhar vazio. Nada para pensar. Nada para se resolver. Depois de um indeterminado tempo, ouço minha mãe me chamar lá de baixo.  
>- Jean? Pode vir aqui em baixo? — Me levantei, e parei na frente da porta. Respirei fundo, e abri a porta. A dor logo começou, mas tentei lutar contra ela, e forcei meus pés a continuar em frente. Logo avistei minha mãe sentada ao lado de meu pai no sofá mais pequeno, e dois caras que eu não conhecia sentados no sofá maior.<p>

Sentada na poltrona do meu pai, que ficava em frente aos dois, respirei fundo e encarei os dois homens.

- Vamos deixá-los.. a sós. — Meu pai surgeriu, e deixou a sala com minha mãe. A dor começou voltou a ficar por mais tempo em minahs têmporas, mas desta vez eu consegui ouvir os pensamentos dos dois. O que já era quase normal pra mim, se isso não fosse coisa de louco. Mas tudo bem. O careca, o careca de olhar sábio, seu nome era Charles. Charles Xavier, e parecia olhar através do possível para mim. O outro se chamava Erik Lehnsherr, de cabelos grisalhos, olhava pra mim como algo de interesse. Os dois estavam de ternos que me pareceu ser de alguma marca muito cara. Não tentei ligar pra isso. Não me interessava. Só estava esperando os dois me interrogarem.  
>Não era fácil, mas não era difícil. Com esforço, tentei ler um pouco mais da mente dos dois. Quem eram, o que faziam, e se poderiam resolver meu problema. Tudo o que eu pude ver foram flashes, e a maioria deles estavam uma mansão.<p>

Erik interrompeu.

- Acha que é a única com dons especiais, mocinha? — O ele estava falando? Como ele sabia que eu estava lendo sua mente? O que.. eles eram?

- Somos mutantes, Jean, somos iguais a você. — Charles respondeu minha pergunta. Ele leu meus pensamentos?

- Será que são? Eu duvido. — Eu cuspi rapidamente antes que Charlie supostamente respondesse minha pergunta. Eles eram mutantes? Igual a mim? há-há. É claro que não eram. Eles tinham constantes dores de cabeça, e estavam aprisionados em seus quartos durante 3 anos? A resposta era óbvia. Não. Aliás, eu não era uma mutante, eu era uma louca. Tinha coisas que eles não iriam resolver. Ninguém pode resolver o meu problema. A dor de cabeça já estava ficando insuportável. Logo vi os dois olhando para a janela com um olhar impressionado. Não quis acompanhar seus olhares, mas li a mente de Erik. 'Olha isso. Impressionante o poder desta menina' e junto estavam imagens de coisas flutuando.. lá fora! Eu arfei. Vi que era eu mesma que estava fazendo aquilo. Meu coração estava batendo como asas de um beija-flor. Aquilo já era muito pra mim. O poder de ler mentes já estava me matando aos poucos, agora me aparece esse poder estúpido de levantar coisas com o poder da mente. Parecia que eu vi o destino rir da minha cara, sarcatismo em sua risada. Eu manti a minha cabeça erguida, tentando guardar meus pensamentos só para mim. Minha cabeça poderia explodir a qualquer momento.

Charlie estava a toda hora tentando entrar em minha mente, mas eu não suportava a idéia de um cara desconhecido e que achava que eles eram igual a mim ler minha mente. Eu criei uma 'barreira', mas ele era muito mais forte do que eu. Eu podia ver dentro de mim uma barreira vermelha, e pontos de luzes baterem nela. Ela vacilava, mas continuava lá. Então a luz, o ataque voltava no mesmo lugar, e a barreria tremia, e fraqueava. A minha força se esgotava. Eu voltava a por a barreira de volta, e a luz batia na barreira, fazendo-a desaparecer, desaparecer...

Minha cabeça queimava, ardia, e eu não sabia quanto tempo a mais aguentaria acordada.

— Você viu isso? — Erik disse sussurrando para Charlie — Eu gostei dela! — Surpresa acompanhava sua voz.

Charlie se virou para mim, com uma cara de convicção.

- Você tem mais poderes do que imagina, Jean. A pergunta é: Vai conseguir controlar o seus poderes? Ou vai deixar que controlem você? — Da resposta eu já estava convicta. _Agora, se você não me ajudar, eles irão me controlar._ Sussurrei na minha mente, enviando a resposta quietamente para Charles.

-

Os dias passaram. Charlie fez constantes visitas no mês. Ele realmente era bom. Ele entendia sobre meus poderes, sobre mim. Charlie era um leitor de mentes – Telepático, como ele dizia – muito poderoso, bem, na verdade o mais poderoso da terra. Ele e seu amigo de infância, Erik, eram mutantes que contruíram uma escola para mutantes, aqui perto, em Salen Center. Lá eles treinavam poderes de estudantes para o bem próprio e da humanidade. Eu já falei que o Erik pode controlar metais? Yeah, ele ajudou na construção da escola, e esse poder foi bem útil. Quando ele disse que com o tempo as coisas iriam se resolver, pensei que ele só estava blefando, mas era verdade. Durante os dias de tratamento, as dores latejantes passaram, e minha mente estava leve com uma pena. Eu também começei a ganhar a liberdade de sair de casa. A sensação foi muito boa, poder pisar na grama aparada que tinha na frente de casa, sentir a brisa fresca batendo contra o meu rosto, ver as crianças brincando e os idosos sentados na varanda, lendo jornal e tomando uma xícara de café. O pensamentos das crianças brincando trouxe memórias de 3 anos atrás, de eu e Anne. Como ela estava? Ela se superou do acidente? Ou não? Estremeci com o pensamento de Anne morta.

Não deu muito tempo, e Charlie ofereceu uma oferta para mim, de eu ir ao Instituto Xavier para Jovens Superdotados, a escola para mutantes, e se hospedar lá.

Tinha quarto suficiente para abrigar muitos mutantes, e a escola ainda estava em fase de 'construção'. Eu hesitei, e pedi pra pensar. Meus pais conversaram comigo, e disseram que não teria nenhum problema, e que eles só queriam meu bem. Depois de pensar loucamente nisto, eu aceitei. Iria sentir saudades da minha casa, de meus pais. Mas era uma boa idéia.

Eu mal consegui dormir ao longo dos dias, até chegar o grande e difícil dia em que largaria tudo. Na última noite, eu não conseguia pregar os olhos. Tirava sonecas de curto tempo. Quando amanheceu, eu estava exausta.

- Jean! Hora de levantar! Desce logo, vem tormar o café da manhã. Seu pai logo estará chamando o táxi! — Minha mãe gritou lá de baixo.  
>Levantei cambaleando e estava meio grogue. Eu não tinha dormido esta noite, mas minhas pernas estavam dormentes.<br>Fui me apoiando no corrimão da escada, me arrastando para a cozinha. Tudo o que eu precisava fazer era tomar café, e me arrumar. As malas já estavam prontas.  
>Após o café, subi me arrumar.<br>Entrei no banho, e me enfiei em baixo do chuveiro, deixando a água escorrer em meu rosto, na esperança de me acordar. Funcionou. Sai do banho mais alerta, e minha cabeça estava funcionando mais rápido.  
>Peguei uma calça jeans<em> skinny<em> clara e uma blusa básica de manga comprida preta. Então amarrei um lenço de seda azul que vovó Claire deu pra mim de aniversário no pescoço. Era simples, mas quando eu o tocava, eu lembrava de vovó e seu abitual cheiro de lavanda. Vovó Claire sempre foi uma pessoa em quem eu podia confiar. Ela morava um pouco longe, em Oklahoma, na cidade quase-sempre ensolarada de Tulsa. Eu era a neta favorita dela, e sempre que chegava as férias de verão, ou de inverno, eu pedia pra meus pais pra eu ir passar alguns dias na casa dela. Habitualmente ela me chamava de Pequeno Pássaro, ou Redbird – que significa Pássaro Vermelho, talvez por eu ser ruiva. Ela sempre dizia que não importa o que acontecesse, eu deveria confiar nela. Ela me conhecia bem, então eu não podia esconder muita coisa dela. 

_Não importa o que acontecesse, eu deveria confiar nela_.

Então me olhei no espelho, encarando a imagem que eu considerava ser a velha Jean Grey, a garota em que passou por problemas na adolescência, e que iria 'abandonar' sua casa, seus amigos, sua família. A partir de agora, eu estava determinada a mudar, e não importa o que acontecesse, esse negócio de estranhos poderes iriam se resolver e eu iria tentar ter uma vida normal, okay, uma vida _quase_ normal.

Me encomodei em pensar que não pude ligar pra vovó neste período de 3 anos conturbado. Mas ligaria assim que chegasse na Escola Mutante.

Ajeitei meu cabelo liso e desci as escadas. O taxi já estava do lado de fora, aguardando. Minha mãe e meu pai estavam me acompanhando até o lado de fora, e minha mãe passava a mão nas minhas costas de uma forma confortadora dizendo que tudo iria ficar bem, e que eu iria sair desta loucura.  
>Quando chegamos no fim da calçada, meu pai abriu a porta e eu me virei para mamãe.<p>

- Oh, querida, eu vou sentir tantas saudades! — As lágrimas estavam se acumulando em meus olhos tornando a visão fosca.

- Eu também vou sentir saudades, mamãe. — Eu não lutei contra as lágrimas que caiam de meus olhos. Minha mãe logo me tornou em seus braços. Eu aspirei seu perfume, esperando que ele me desse forças para continuar, e também para não esquece-la.

- Eu te amo, Jean. — Mamãe disse meio grogue, e deduzi que ela estava chorando também.

- Eu também, te amo muito. — sussurrei. Eu desfiz me abraço, e abracei meu pai.

- Papai.. Promete que não vai se esquecer de mim? — Sussurei.

- Prometo. Você estará em meu coração, Jean, sempre sempre sempre. Não esqueça disso. — Quando desfiz o abraço, vi que uma lágrima escorreu dos olhos dele, e ele estava piscando com força para impedir das lágrimas escorrerem. Meus pais me amavam, e eu os amavam. Eu era feliz. Muito, muito feliz. Apesar de todos os fatos não muito legais que aconteceram nestes últimos 3 anos, eu tinha que lembrar que meus pais estavam lá, me ajudando. Eles não me abandonaram, apesar de tudo, e o mais importante: eu era amada. Mas será que nesta nova morada para onde eu iria, seria a mesma coisa? Eu seria aceita? Eu poderia ser considerada uma aberração. Esses pensamentos me fizeram sentir um arrepio interno, e meu estômago revirou. Minha mãe me tirou de meus pensamentos.  
>- Lembre-se, vai ficar tudo bem, tudo <em>ficará<em> bem, eu prometo.  
>Eu já estava entrando no carro, e quando meu pai estava prestes a fechar a porta, papai adicionou:<br>- Me ligue quando chegar lá, querida. Nós te amamos.  
>- Eu também, amo vocês.<p>

Eu acenei um 'tchau' pra eles quando a porta foi fechada e o carro começou a partida. Papai já tinha cuidado de tudo. Mais lágrimas escorriam em meu rosto enquanto via minha família acenando tristemente pra mim, e a velocidade do carro aumentando, deixando-os para trás, junto com uma parte do meu coração.

**Flashback off.**


	3. Chegou a hora, Jean!

_Scott? Scott? _Eu chamava por seu nome, como se isso faria eu o ver no Instituto, lendo algum livro, dando sua aula, ou até mesmo implicando com Logan. Mas não. Nem mesmo algum som sai de minha boca. Se é que eu tinha uma boca naquele momento. Havia se passado 5 meses no tempo da Terra, desde... _Aquele_ dia, no Lago Alkali. As minhas últimas lembranças da Terra foram essas - e eu já havia pensado comigo mesmo que deveria ser o motivo de tanto silêncio na mansão. Mas o que me preocupava era a ausência de Charles e de Scott. Eu não os achava. E como não podia usar meus poderes por lá, eu os procurava em outros lugares, como nos museus, shoppings, cinemas. Talvez eu tivesse os procurado em toda a cidade de New York, mas eu não havia achado um rastro qualquer dos dois. Mesmo assim, eu repetia a mim mesma que Scott e Charles pudessem estar em uma missão, uma missão longa.

E começava a época de inverno em New York. Todos se carregavam de agasalhos, cachecóis e luvas. As crianças aguardavam pacientemente a neve cair, para fazer guerrinha, montar bonecos gigantes e fazer anjos na neve.

O sol já estava se pondo.

Mentalmente, fui até o instituto. Era como se eu vagasse por lá, como uma alma. O que eu era, definitivamente – ninguém podia me ouvir, ver ou tocar, e eu não podia fazer o mesmo com eles. Ororo já cozinhava o jantar, juntamente com vampira, que estava tão sorridente e brilhante, o que com certeza era sobre a perda de seus poderes. Xavier certamente reprovaria sua animação, já que a mutação, para ele, era como um dom. Bob estava sentado em uma mesa, observando as duas. Pelo que parecia, Ororo cozinhava e pedia para Vampira dar algumas coisas pra ela. Bob gargalhou quando Vampira se distraiu e derrubou alguns alhos no chão. Derrepente o ar pesou. Às vezes acontecia isso quando me conectava ao planeta Terra. Mas ao invés de voltar, resolvi ficar. Vampira abriu a mão em direção de Bob. Eu quase pude a ouvir ameaçando-o de sugar seus poderes – isso se ela ainda os tivesse. Bob balançou o corpo afeminadamente, atiçando-a. Vampira avançou em Bob, enquanto Ororo ajuntava alguns alhos do chão mesmo. Uma alegria inundou-me. Eu estava rindo, um riso sem som. Automaticamente, eu fui em direção dos dois, separá-los, e só fui lembrar que eu era uma alma quando "toquei" os dois. Então a alegria começou a desaparecer dos dois. Eles se olharam brevemente, e então Vampira retirou-se, continuando a ajudar Ororo. E eles começaram a conversar, mas não estavam tão animados quanto antes. Ororo parou e pôs uma mão em seu coração enquanto olhava para Bob. Ele falava, cabisbaixo, como se estivessem lembrado de algo triste. Olhavam com olhares vagos, cegos. Ororo então continuou a preparar a janta, com o mesmo olhar. E naquele momento Wolverine adentrou pela porta. Eu olhei para trás juntamente com os outros. Ororo estava com os olhos inchados, e Logan viu isso. Viu a tristeza nos olhos sóbrios de todos, e isto o fez parar inconscientemente. Ele soltou alguma frase para eles com ódio, e abriu a geladeira bruscamente. Vampira disse algo, enquanto ele procurava algo para comer. Então parou novamente. Virando para trás com um rosto de dúvida, falou algo. Okay, okay, posso dizer: Logan sempre foi bonito. Sim, ele era. _Era_, pois agora ele se encontrava diferente. Mais magro. Havia olheiras profundas em seus olhos, de noites mal dormidas e de tanto chorar. Seus olhos também estavam vermelhos. Sua barba estava para ser feita há muito tempo. Ele usava uma roupa suja, que devia feder. Então não, não estava mais bonito como antes. Ao invés de sarcástico, estava raivoso. Ao invés de Logan, agora ele era Wolverine.

Vampira novamente o respondeu, e olhou para Ororo, desconfiada. E Wolverine simplesmente explodiu. Começou a falar – okay, ele parecia gritar coisas para Vampira. Seus nervos em seu pescoço começavam a saltitar para fora. Seu rosto começava a brilhar vermelho de raiva. Ele foi para cima de Vampira, e mostrou suas garras. _Não_. O ar pesou novamente – o gozado é que eu sou uma alma, e não preciso respirar. Mesmo assim, eu senti que não deveria estar ali. Me concentrei, e o ar voltou. Quando Ororo Foi para cima, Wolverine apontou outras três garras de adiamantium para ela. Os olhos de Vampira começavam a se encher de lágrimas. Eu corri até ele e pus minha mão sobre o ombro dele. Imediatamente ele deu um passo para trás, e se virou. Era como se ele olhasse para mim, mas eu sabia que ele nada enxergava. E ele falou algo que eu consegui decifrar: Jean. Após me chamar, ele estendeu sua mão, que estava trêmula, recolhendo as garras. Eu estendi minha mão, alcançando a mão dele, e levemente pude sentir seu toque, mas mesmo assim, minha mão atravessou a dele. E ele chamou meu nome novamente. Seu olhar estava triste e esperançoso. E eu gritei: - Logan! –, mas dessa vez eu quase pude jurar que ouvi minha voz. O ar pesou toneladas, e eu não agüentei. Minha conexão com a Terra teve de ser cortada.

Voltando à Sala Incandescente, olhei ao meu derredor. Olhei para as grandes colunas douradas, que reluziam como ouro. Meu olhar foi acompanhando a grande estatura, até chegar ao teto, que estava a muitos metros de mim. Um pouco abaixo dele, havia uma aura roxeada que flutuava macabramente. No teto prateado havia algumas coisas gravadas, como imagens, que eu não conseguia enxergar. Descendo meu olhar, visualizei o desenho real da ave de fogo no centro do chão. Ela não parecia perigosa pra mim, como podia ser para os outros. Era como se fosse uma outra parte de mim, a parte poderosa, revigorante.

_Jean... _Wolverine voltou à minha mente novamente. E eu lembrei da primeira vez em que o vi, o dia em que o recrutamos...

**Flashback on.**

- Charles, dizia algo? – Eu pisquei meus olhos acordando do transe. Estava tão concentrada em Scott que não escutei absolutamente nada do que Charles dizia.

- Por favor, Jean,_ professor,_ e não Charlie. Por favor. – Ele simplesmente insistia em que todos o chamassem de professor. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Entendi. O que dizia? – Bufei.

- Eu quero que vocês, principalmente você, Jean, tome cuidado na hora de se aproximar desse mutante. – Charles advertiu.

- Yeah, seu nível mutante é equivalente a 3, isso não é pra qualquer um não. – Fera completou.

- Ótimo. Vamos? – Eu falei. Estavam na equipe: eu, Scott, e Ororo. Nossa missão era trazer um certo mutante que estava ameaçando muitas pessoas e a si próprio também. Charles falou que ele foi uma experiência mutante de um tal de Striker. A experiência foi um sucesso, mas o mutante ficou uma fera. Uma fera incontrolável, e que tinha nome: chamava-se Logan. Ou melhor: Wolverine.

- Jean, pelo amor de Deus, tome cuidado. – Scott segurava meus ombros, e seu rosto estava a poucos metros do meu.

- Okay, oka-

- Jean, você sabe o que tem que fazer? Qual quer coisa é só gritar. – Ororo pôs uma mão em minhas costas.

- Sei, e-

- As escutas estão funcionando? E seus poderes? Ainda conse-

- _Chega! –_ Eu gritei como uma louca. – Eu sei muito bem o que tenho que fazer, okay, Ororo? E, Scott, eu não sou mais aquela garotinha de antes, e se meus poderes estão funcionando? Você pode ser o primeiro a saber, uh?

Os dois me encaravam. Scott abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas nada saiu, então resolveu dar um selinho em mim. – Desculpe. – Ele disse. Eu mexi meu cabelo, e sai da van.

_Ela está naqueles dias_, Ororo pensou e eu soltei um gritinho de raiva.

Resolvi esfriar mina cabeça, revisando o que eu teria que fazer. _Está certo, porque eu? Porque eu deveria fazer essa missão, hein? Havia tantas pessoas para estar em meu lugar, e escolheram justamente quem? Jean Grey. Ótimo._

Ao virar a esquina, logo avistei o bar estilo aqueles de faroeste. Até a porta era do tipo. Uh, barzinho legal. Curti.

Havia alguns motoqueiros no lado de fora do bar, discutindo alguma coisa sobre mulheres. Imediatamente eu entrei na cabeça do segurança que estava ao lado de fora. Ele deveria me deixar entrar. Charles me advertiu que eu não deveria ficar entrando na cabeça de todo mundo, se não ficariam desconfiados, e também porque eu poderia falhar em alguma coisa na hora em que tivesse em suas mentes, e descobririam que eu sou uma mutante, além do fato desse tal Logan ser bem esperto. Bom, eu já comecei mal. Eu respirei. Os caras começaram a assobiar. Imediatamente eu entrei no bar. Dando uma olhada geral, vi muitos, muitos caras bebendo, jogando cartas, sinuca, dando em cima de prostitutas, enfim, e eu estava quase me arrependendo de estar lá, até que eu vi um cara grande sentado no balcão de bebidas. Estava de costas pra mim, fumando um charuto. Sim, _o do cabelo quadrado_. Era ele.

Ao lado esquerdo havia um banco vazio. No outro, havia bêbados. Andei até o banco vazio_. _

_Gata... Gostosa..._ Foi o que eu ouvi enquanto atravessava o bar, e sabia que era pra mim, mas ignorei. E tudo no que eu pensava era em minha missão e em Logan.

Quando sentei, um senhor de bigode veio até mim. – O que a mocinha quer, uh?

_- Scott... SCOTT! O que eu falo agora?_ Mandei uma mensagem telepática para ele.

_Eu não... eu não... – _Scott gaguejou_. _É claro, desde quando Scott sabia sobre bebidas? Ah, desde nunca.

_Pede... Uma Everclear. Pronto_. – Ororo disse pra mim pela escuta.

- Moça? – O balconista insistiu.

- Uh, Everclear. – Falei.

O homem em minha frente esbugalhou os olhos, e senti alguns olhares em mim, incluindo o de Logan. - Uh, é, a senhorita tem certeza? – O homem barbudo falou.

- Sim, qual o problema? – Eu falei, aumentando um pouco o volume de minha voz, tentando parecer um irritada.

- Oh, sim, me desculpe, Everclear, é pra já... – Ele falou meio receoso, e partiu.

Alguns continuavam a me olhar, então olhei pra baixo, e respirei fundo. Meu cabelo estava solto, tapou meu rosto. Era óbvio que eu não vestia o uniforme. Apenas uma regata preta, uma calça jeans, tênis largado... Isso. _Tempestade, o que é Everclear, hein?_ – Perguntei mentalmente à Ororo.

_Oh, é, me desculpe, uh, é_... – Ela gaguejou.

_Esse tal Everclear é, tipo, a bebida mais forte do mundo. É o que o Google tá dizendo aqui. _– Scott falou, parecendo bravo com Ororo.

_Tempestade! Eu mal bebo champanhe, muito menos vou beber a bebida mais forte do mundo. Arg, Ororo, Ororo_. – Reclamei.

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, me desculpe, você não precisa tomar isso, apenas..._ – Eu parei de ouvi-la quando um cheiro de fumaça chegou em minhas narinas. Meu nariz começou a coçar, coçar, coçar, e eu pus minha mão em frente de minha boca. Espirrei. Sem tirar a mão de frente de minha boca, olhei para Logan, e meu coração pulou uma batida quando percebi que ele me olhava, com desdém. Ele realmente dava medo, mas era atraente. Seus olhos eram claros, cor de frieza. Tinha um cavanhaque. Ele era incrivelmente forte, usava uma regata também. Eu voltei meu olhar para o rosto dele, e eu me xinguei internamente, pois ele continuava me encarando. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e virou-se para a TV, a qual estava assistindo. Um cara que parecia ser menor de idade, que estava sentado ao lado dele gritou um _saúde_, e eu apenas acenei para ele, agradecendo.

O senhor de bigode retornou com minha bebida mais forte do mundo. Eu agradeci, e levei o copo até minha boca, mas ao sentir o cheiro, enruguei a cara. Álcool, álcool, muito álcool. Era capaz de eu espirrar novamente. Em meu lado, Logan riu. – _Você_, bebendo _Everclear_? – E riu novamente. Sarcástico, uh?

- Ah, todo mundo resolveu achar que eu não bebo esse negócio. – Eu falei olhando para o copo em minha frente. Sim, agora eu realmente havia me irritado.

- Uh. - Ele apenas resmungou, e pitou um pouco de seu charuto. Eu procurei tapar minha respiração quando ele soltou a fumaça. Eu continuava olhando para o copo, e resolvi tomar. Eu levei o copo até minha boca. Tapei a respiração novamente, e apenas virei meus olhos para olhá-lo. Ele assistia normalmente a TV. Minha boca começou a queimar quando a molhei, e eu passei a língua na tentativa de esfriar-la um pouco. Logan estava olhando novamente. Eu olhei dos pés a cabeça dele, e desviei o olhar, me fazendo de desinteressada. Resolvi assistir TV.

_Eles são uma ameaça pra gente, isso sim. Como poderemos garantir que não farão mal algum para gente, sendo que nosso próprio presidente pode ser um deles, uh?_ – Uma mulher loira falou, e o público gritou em concordância. Era mais um daqueles programas de debates de humanos contra mutantes. Logan também assistia.

Eu pisquei meus olhos duas vezes, e falei, – uh, vadia. – Sim, talvez se eu fingisse estar no lado dos mutantes, Logan se interessaria. Mas eles apenas fumou mais um pouco de seu charuto. Eu respirei. Normalmente eles é quem puxavam papo comigo, não eu que puxava com eles. – Er, eu realmente não entendo o que eles vêem de mal nos mutantes. São apenas pessoas indefesas, que temem os humanos mais do que eles temem aos mutantes. – Comentei, é claro, para Logan. Ele não respondeu. Então me virei para ele. – Sou Alice. – Eu sorri.

- _Alice, Jean?_ – Scott falou pela escuta.

- _Cale a boca, vai que ele te ouve_. – Mandei uma mensagem telepática para ele.

Logan se virou pra mim. Tirou o charuto da boca, e falou, - Logan.

Ele me fitou de cima para baixo. Meu rosto esquentou. – Não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que ficar dando em cima de homens?

- U-Uh, é, eu não estou dando em cima de você. – Falei de um modo indiferente, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Eu... só estou tentando conversar com você.

- Sei... – Ele disse depois de soltar um grunhido. – Eu já volto. – Ele falou sem olhar para meu rosto.

- Onde... onde você vai? – Eu agarrei seu braço, e depois me xinguei novamente por ter feito isso.

Ele olhou para minha mão em seu braço, e falou, – Banheiro, algum problema? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, parecendo incomodado. Eu não respondi nada. Ele chacoalhou seu braço, deixando minha mão cair. Eu entrei em sua mente, e me surpreendi quando vi que era mentira. Ele estava indo em direção da porta dos fundos, que ficava na cozinha. Eu abri minha carteira rapidamente, e tirei 200 dólares. Eu olhei para o copo, e vi que tinha uísque suficiente para apenas uns dois goles. Virei tudo em minha boca, mas não engoli. Deixei as duas notas de 100 embaixo do copo, e andei com passos largos e rápidos em direção da saída. Virei para a esquerda, e então para esquerda novamente, e fiquei na ponta de um beco, que era onde ficava a porta dos fundos. Me apoiando na parede de tijolos fria, joguei o uísque fora, que já estava fervendo em minha boca. Eu limpei uma lágrima que estava caindo de tão forte que era a bebida, quando ouvi um grunhido alto e entediado. Eu olhei para cima, e ao lado da porta dos fundos estava Logan.

- Ah, é, então você iria ao banheiro, uh? – Eu falei.

- E você bebe Everclear, hein? – Ele revidou.

- N-Não fuja do assunto, Logan. – Dei uns passos para frente. Ele ficou quieto. Ele estava olhando para baixo, então falou vindo em minha direção. - Você realmente não desiste, não é mesmo, _Alice_? – Ele falou essa última palavra quase como um sussurro.

- Não. Não de você. – Falei como ele havia dito meu nome falso. Ele continuava vindo em minha direção, até que estava a 1 metro de mim.

- É? – Ele sussurrou.

- É. – Afirmei. E ele começou a rir, rir, rir. Eu enruguei minha testa.

- O que... O que foi? – Perguntei.

- Ah, o que foi? – Ele falou indiferente. Então, tudo ocorreu rapidamente: Ele pôs suas mãos em meus ombros e me jogou rigidamente contra a parede que estava logo atrás de mim. Ele se aproximou, e apoiou seus dois braços na parede, ao lado de minha cabeça, me cercando, me deixando sem saída.

- Quem é você? – Ele sussurrou, agora com uma pitada de raiva.

- C-Como assim, sou Alice- – Eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

- Quem você realmente é? Você acha que eu sou otário? – Ele disse entre os dentes.

_- Jean, está tudo bem? Jean! Estamos-_

_- Não, Scott, Scott, está tudo bem. Espere mais um pouco. –_ Falei mentalmente á Scott.

- Ah, você não vai responder? Deixe que eu mesmo respondo: Seu nome não é Alice não, é Jean, uh, e alguém te mandou me espionar, _olha só_. – Ele enfiou sua mão dentro de minha blusa, e arrancou um microfone que estava na ponta de meu sutiã. Também arrancou minha escuta de meu ouvido. Ele jogou num canto, e aproximou seu rosto. – Quem te mandou?

- Ah, Logan, vamos com calma... – Eu tentei acalmá-lo, mas ele bateu sua mão que tinha usado para arrancar os fones na parede em que eu estava encostada, com força.

- Calma... Você quer ir com _calma_? – Ele deixou seu rosto a centímetros do meu. – Então vamos com calma. – Sua boca encostou-se à minha. Nós dois respirávamos com a boca aberta, e eu pude sentir a respiração quente da boca dele dentro da minha. Ele grunhiu baixo, mas o suficiente para eu escutar. Nossas bocas continuavam se encostando, até que... _ZIM! _Logan voou longe, até bater numa lata de lixo. O raio vermelho era familiar. Ao olhar para meu lado direito, Scott estava com sua mão em seu visor, e Tempestade atrás dele. Ele correu até mim, e eu até ele. Ele segurou meu rosto, preocupado, procurando por algum ferimento.

- Você está bem? – Falou, preocupado.

- Tô, tô. – Falei. Então um barulho chamou minha atenção. Um barulho agudo, como metal arranhando outro metal. Ao olhar pra trás, Logan estava com as três garras para fora, correndo em nossa direção.

Mas ele nunca conseguiu chegar até a gente, pois Tempestade descarregou um raio que o fez ficar desacordado por horas.

**Flashback off.**

Uma luz chamou minha atenção. E eu realmente não sabia se era a luz que vinha do lado de fora da Sala Incandescente, ou se era da chama que estava se transformando em uma outra Jean, totalmente de fogo.

- _Chegou a hora, Jean_. – Eu ouvi a mulher, apesar de saber que ela estava falando comigo por pensamentos. Ela estava com sua mão estendida até mim, que estava sentada no grande trono.

-_ Hora... Hora do que?_ – Perguntei.

- _De voltar para seu mundo. De resolver coisas que só você e eu somos capazes_. – Fênix? Eu resolvi não discutir com ela, pois uma alegria enorme me preencheu. Reencontrar com todos... Matar as saudades...

Eu agarrei sua mão. Ao invés das chamas arderem, elas eram quentinhas e acolhedoras. Sua mão era macia. Era como se eu tivesse pegando no ar, mas num ar apalpável. Ela não era real. Ela era a fênix.

A tocha me levou em direção da luz, que era forte, e eu sabia que com olhos humanos seria impossível de enxergar. Era branca e lilás, com vários pontos de luz roxa.

Com uma última olhada na Sala Incandescente, me deixei levar pela luz, que me puxou, puxou, até que tudo ficou escuro, e um leve e tranqüilo som de água se fez ouvir.


	4. Revelações 

Algo duro e pontiagudo estava machucando minhas costas. Aliás, a dor não era apenas nas costas, mas em todo o meu corpo. Era como pequenas agulhas me perfurando. Aquilo me incomodou, e muito, já que por tanto tempo não sofri dores algumas. O som da água ia aumentando conforme o tempo passava, e o som _leve _foi se transformando em algo quase _violento_. A dor em minhas costas já estava seriamente me incomodando, então em rolei para o lado, quando bati em algo frio e molhado. Meus pés encontraram a água, e meu corpo sentiu o leve e macio toque da areia. Resolvi abrir meus olhos. Estava noite, e pela luz da lua, soube que estava ao ar livre. Não apenas por isso, pois o que pensava que eram agulhas, era o frio congelante que estava fazendo. Eu tentei me mexer, mas meu corpo reclamou, então apenas ergui minha cabeça. O lugar, apesar de escuro, foi facilmente reconhecido por mim. Era o lago Alkali. Eu estava em algum canto, bem próximo á margem, já que meus pés encostavam-se à água. O barulho violento da água era o resultado da correnteza contra as pedras que lá tinha. Eu tentei me levantar novamente, me apoiando na pedra escorregadia, é claro, tentando não fazer minha mão escorregar, se não eu poderia me machucar. Um vento forte e frio, típico do inverno, bateu novamente fazendo meu corpo achocalhar ao invés de tremer. Apalpando meu corpo, notei que estava sem roupa alguma. E agora, neste frio, nesta escuridão, sozinha, eu não podia pensar em absolutamente nada. Nada, a não ser voltar para minha casa.

Eu, com muito esforço, me pus de pé. Minhas pernas estavam dormentes, então tive que usar meu poder para fazê-las funcionar. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não os usava que pensei que tinha esquecido como os usar, ou talvez que eles tivessem desaparecido. Mas não, estavam lá, prontos para eu usá-los na hora em que eu precisasse, como agora. Eu andei – okay, mais flutuei do que andei – até alguns arbustos altos que separavam a rodovia do lago e suas rochas. Nunca fui boa em calcular as horas apenas olhando ao céu – Tempestade com certeza saberia –, mas imaginei que fosse umas 3 da manhã. Intuição, talvez. Não havia nada ali. Meus ouvidos até zumbiam de não ouvir barulho algum. Uh, talvez esteja realmente tarde. Então pensei em como chegar até o instituto. Bom, o lago Alkali era bem longe do instituto, pelo o que eu me lembrava. De qualquer forma, pulei os arbustos, atravessei a rodovia que estava úmida, talvez por possíveis flocos de gelo, e comecei a andar pra direção leste, que era pra onde ficava o instituto. Não me importei se por acaso algum carro aparecesse, pois se não era só eu entrar floresta adentro.

Após um longo período andando, eu resolvi usar meus poderes. Eu nunca havia tentado voar, então não fui muito para o alto. Também tentei não ir muito rápido, pois o vento era insuportável. Fiquei no ar por uma distância que equivalia o dobro do que eu andei a pé.

E quando sentia que meus poderes começavam a falhar, eu voltava a andar.

Durante o caminho, eu me encostava nas árvores a fim de descansar.

Até que, depois de muitas horas andando, voando, tremendo, cheguei ao pequeno e afastado bairro de Salem. Lá, havia mais luzes, havia habitantes, então procurei chegar até o Instituto pela sombra, por entre as árvores. Alguns flocos de neve começavam a cair. E finalmente, a grande e antiga arquitetura da escola já era visível. Sobrevoei mais um pouco ao derredor, então resolvi entrar. Me certificando que não havia ninguém no campus (tipo um Logan depressivo e sem sono), andei. Tentei ir por lugares aonde a luz da lua não chegasse, pois havia câmeras por lá. Mas nada adiantou. As câmeras tinham sensor. E um som estridente horrível começou do nada, me fazendo pular. O alarme. Rapidamente, voei até meu quarto que eu dividia com Scott. A janela estava fechava. Usei minha telecinésia para abri-la por dentro. O som do alarme ficou mais alto do lado de dentro. Eu tentei ignorar ele, e procurar uma roupa. Mas antes, não deixei de olhar para _nossa _cama. _Ele_ não estava lá, para minha tristeza. Eu abaixei a cabeça rapidamente, então corri para o closet. Estava meio trêmula, já que, na verdade, eu era quem combatia os invasores, e nunca imaginei que um dia eu seria a invasora. Agarrei uma calcinha, que vesti, tipo, muito rápido. Agarrei a primeira coisa de manga comprida que vi em minha frente, que era um vestido preto de manga comprida. Eu o usei no primeiro aniversário de Charles. Bons tempos... Espantei as lembranças, e voltei para as roupas. Scott tinha um sobretudo preto enorme, que tinha uma touca. Fui até as roupas de Scott, e procurei freneticamente. Quando achei, o vesti. Dei uma rápida vasculhada no Instituto com minha telepatia. Quase todo o instituto estava acordado, por conta do barulho irritante. Tempestade, Logan, Bobby, Colossus, e Kitty já estavam no hall, prontos para atacar o invasor, que era eu. Ororo procurava informações sobre qual câmera/sensor que me pegou, para checar a área próxima. Eu peguei uma bota minha, e a coloquei, com um pouco de dificuldade, por causa do frio. O painel de controle dos alarmes entregou a câmera, que ficava a poucos metros de meu quarto. E eles já estavam indo para o campus. Coloquei a touca, me assegurando de que meu cabelo não aparecesse, e corri para a janela, adrenalina correndo por meu sangue. Com um impulso, pisei no corrimão da área que tinha em meu quarto, e, com ajuda da minha telecinésia, consegui chegar ao telhado, que não ficava muito longe, já que meu quarto ficava no 5º andar, e o instituto tinha 6.

- Hey! É ele! – Kitty gritou.

- Picolé, _bora_. – Logan falou. Corri pelo telhado, mas Tempestade apareceu em minha frente. Atrás de mim, o som familiar das garras de Logan. Eu abaixei minha cabeça.

- Estava indo para algum lugar? – Ororo falou, com sarcasmo. _Momento convivência com Logan,_ uh. Atrás de mim, os passos pesados de Logan se aproximando. A única saída estava atrás de mim. Os X-mens já haviam me cercado, mas havia Kitty. Não por ela não saber me barrar – era para isso que as aulas de Combate que Logan dava serviam -, mas pelo seu poder. Força Jean. _Seja o que Deus quiser_.

Me virei, ao mesmo tempo que entrei na mente de Kitty. Ativei seu poder, e a atravessei. Correndo, pulei do telhado. Então, voei novamente. Okay, okay; depois que eu voltar para o instituto como uma estudante normal e não como uma estranha, eu precisaria começar a usar esse meu dom de usar meus poderes para poder voar. Muito, muito dez!

Me concentrei em voar o mais rápido e longe possível. Atrás de mim, a última coisa que eu ouvi foi todo mundo gritando, como loucos. Coitada da Kitty. Eu ri internamente, imaginando a situação.

Fiquei um bom tempo voando. Meus poderes ficavam mais úteis quando eu passava por apuros. Claro, levar um raio de Ororo e uma facada de Logan não me parece ser muito legal e confortante.

Meu poderes foram gentis até eu chegar a Manhattan. Escolhi um prédio qualquer, e pousei. Eu tirei o capus, e olhei para a cidade iluminada. Era linda. Os prédios enormes que a faziam ser destaque entre as cidades. A cidade que nunca dorme. Eu olhei para baixo, me lembrando do que eu havia acabado de ter feito. O que diabos eu fui fazer lá?

_Scott_, uma voz sussurrou dentro de mim. Eu comecei a lembrar de seu rosto, de nossos beijos, de nossas noites juntos. Me lembrei da vez que o conheci, da raiva que ele sentia pelo Anjo. Anjo foi embora, e estavamos felizes, até que apareceu Logan. Não que eu o odeie. Scott o odeia. E aí lembrei das várias e ridículas brigas que os dois tinham constantemente. Até por coisas insanas. E, com o tempo, eu passei a achar tudo aquilo hilário. A forma como se encaravam nas reuniões, a disputa para ver quem batia no vilão das missões primeiro. Eu comecei a rir. Okay, pensando desse modo, a realidade dos dois se parecia com novela mexicana gay. Eu ri novamente, e parei. Olhei para os arranhas-céus, e aquela voz que havia respondido minha pergunta anterior soou: _e por que você diabos você simplesmente não ficou lá? _

- Não... Ainda não! – Foi minha vez de responder, e o fiz em voz alta. Ótimo, agora eu sou uma invasora louca, e falo sozinha. Joguei minha cabeça pra um lado e para o outro, espantando esse pensamento. Agora, reformulando a pergunta: Porque diabos eu simplesmente não entrei pelo portão principal?

Depois de ficar um tempo em cima do prédio conversando comigo mesma, meus corpo reclamou de cansaço. Isso me fez começar a pensar em onde passar a noite. Quero dizer, eu não iria dormir na rua, e também não iria procurar um hotel, já que, além de tudo, não tinha dinheiro. Então sobrava eu dormir com os mendigos mesmo. Ou não. Eu lembrei de Warren. Tá certo, ele poderia não abrir a porta de seu apartamento de luxo para mim, o que ele faria alguns anos atrás. Mas não era preciso: a sacada dele era tão chique quanto o próprio apartamento dele. Lá, havia algumas almofadas, uns puffs, e mais algumas coisas finas. Resolvi tentar. Voei novamente, ainda morrendo de medo de meus poderes falharem, até sua casa. Eu sabia exatamente onde ficava. Tinha ido na casa dele algumas vezes, na época em que ele estudava no instituto. Bons tempos, novamente...

O prédio onde morava era um dos mais altos e chiques da cidade – não era de se esperar menos, já que seu pai era dono da Worthington Labs, a empresa farmacêutica mais lucrativa dos últimos anos. Dei uma parada no prédio da frente, olhando para baixo, ou para o andar de baixo do que Warren morava, procurando alguém. Havia algumas pessoas lá em baixo, então eu tratei de ir até a sacada dele um tanto rápido para ninguém me ver. Pousei lá, e dei uma breve olhada na sacada; as almofadas continuavam lá, mas haviam sido mudadas de posição. Tinha a piscina também – poxa, aquela água deve estar congelada. Eu estremeci de frio, e resolvi ocupar minha cabeça com outra coisa. Eu por ali, até o apartamento virar, mostrando a piscina coberta. Ali, a área era realmente grande – impossivelmente grande. Seu apartamento era de dois andares, então tinha mais um andar pra cima, que era onde ficava seu quarto. Eu fui até onde seu quarto era. Ali também tinha uma pequena área, com uma cadeira. Era onde ele gostava de ir ver o sol nascer. A janela estava fechada, a luz apagada. Com cuidado, abri a cortina por dentro usando meus poderes, e o vi, deitado, dormindo. Sua cama era enorme, mas não tão quanto suas asas. Estava apenas de calça. Ele havia crescido. Vi que seus músculos estavam mais definidos. Deixou seu cabelo castanho-claro, bem cuidado, crescer. Ele caia lisamente sobre _seus_ ombros, fazendo sua feição mais madura. Não deixou de ser bonito. Sua pele continuava naquele tom dourado-bronzeado que eu tanto adorava, sua boca fina, sexy, e seus olhos, em harmonia com o formato do rosto. E eu senti um aperto no coração. Eu não sabia dizer se era saudade, de ouvir piadas saindo de sua voz grossa, ou se era de tristeza por tê-lo rejeitado, de fazer _eu_ ser o principal motivo dele ter saído do instituto, do grupo. Sim, talvez fosse os dois.

Warren se moveu lentamente na cama, fazendo eu rapidamente largar a cortina. Me afastei lentamente, olhando para a cortina de algum tecido caro, até que o corrimão me impediu. Com um suspiro, me joguei da pequena sacada, e fui até a mesma que eu havia estado alguns minutos antes. Me joguei em um puff enorme, vermelho, e fechei os olhos. Comecei a pensar em o que faria amanhã. Eu teria que procurar Scott. Nosso elo de ligação dizia que ele estava vivo, sozinho, e me esperando.

Eu estava meio zonza. Minha cabeça latejava um pouco, e eu não sabia em que pensar. Eu estava acordando. Um pequeno peso em meus ombros, que me apertava levemente_. Jean... Jean..._ Uma voz abafada me chamava. Alguns segundos se passaram, e notei que estava claro, mesmo eu estando com os olhos fechados. As coisas começaram a ficar mais claras. Um som de buzina, o eco de carro que era normal na cidade grande, e um helicóptero. Novamente chamaram por meu nome, com uma leve chacoalhada no meu ombro. E isso me fez realmente acordar, e eu lembrei: a invasão ao instituto, a perseguição, a fuga, Warren... _Hey, Warren!_

Eu me mexi levemente, afirmando que eu estava acordada. A familiar voz, mais firme e madura, era de Warren.

A mão que estava em meu ombro se moveu até meu rosto, tirando uma mecha que fazia cócegas em minhas bochechas. Eu abri meus olhos, e vi brevemente ele parado em minha frente. Outras coisas foram ficando mais claras, como o frio, a dor em minhas costas, a respiração próxima e quente dele em meu queixo. Eu abri novamente meus olhos, os apertando com força por causa da claridade. Levei minhas mãos até meus olhos, erguendo meu pescoço para olhar melhor Warren. Estava realmente mais bonito e maduro. Seus olhos continuavam naquele tom incrível de verde, que reluzia como uma esmeralda. Ele parecia sério, preocupado, surpreso.

- Jean? O qu- O que você... – Ele tentou formular uma frase, mas não conseguiu. Eu me levantei, e fiquei sentada no puff macio.

- Oh, Warren, uh, me desculpe, eu- eu... – Foi minha vez de gaguejar. Ele se afastou, olhando para baixo, como se apenas agora se lembrasse do que eu fiz a ele. A última vez em que o vi, era no instituto, quando havia dito a ele que amava Scott. Nós discutimos, e eu disse a ele que não era só porque ele era bonito e rico que eu deveria amá-lo, e escolher ele. Warren simplesmente arrumou as malas, e foi embora, é claro, não antes de jogar na minha cara que eu um dia precisaria dele, e que ele não estaria mais ali. Minhas costas doeram novamente.

- O que, resolveu vir aqui se desculpar? Você acha que eu ainda não sofro por tudo aquilo que _você_ fez para mim? – Ele cuspiu.

- Warren... Eu nã-

- E estão resolve virar a vilã da história, pondo em risco a vida de meu pai, pondo em risco a vida de várias pessoas? – Ele me cortou.

- O quê? Do que você está falando? – Eu enruguei minha testa, duvidosa.

- Ah, okay, vai se fazer de desentendida, ótimo, mas saiba que o governo voltou com aquela bosta de preconceito contra nós, – Ele disse apontando para mim e para ele. – ainda mais com a entrada do Fera como embaixador das Nações Unidas.

- O Fera? – Eu sorri brevemente. Nossa, o que foi que eu perdi! Então meu sorriso desapareceu quando notei o olhar de ódio de Warren, que foi diminuindo quando viu meu sorriso.

- É, ele mesmo. – Ele falou.

Eu engoli seco, e falei. – Okay, desculpe se eu te deixei irritadinho e carregado de testosterona, mas _isso_ não vai mais acontecer, - disse apontando para os puffs, - já que você não vai mais me oferecer ajuda, não é mesmo? Adeus. – Me levantei rapidamente, mas minhas pernas protestaram, começando a formigar. Eu perdi o equilíbrio, e estava caindo pra frente, quando a asa de Warren me impediu, empurrando-me para seu lado. Ele rapidamente me segurou em seus braços, e me fez olhar para ele. Eu o encarei, séria. Seu olhar jovial foi de meus olhos para meu vestido. Ele sorriu distante. – Esse vestido cai tão bem em você. Eu lembro como se fosse hoje do dia em que eu o dei para você. – Acompanhei seu olhar. Era o vestido que eu havia usado no primeiro aniversário que passei com Xavier. E eu o havia ganhado, de Warren. Eu lembro exatamente daquele dia: Warren praticamente me forçou a ir com ele naquelas lojas de grifes. Foi um dia bacana. Eu provava os vestidos, e ele falava se estava bom ou não. Okay, na verdade ele dizia que todos ficavam bons em mim. Para isso ele não foi muito útil não.

Eu sorri. Eu pisquei, e voltei para o presente. Ao olhar para ele, me surpreendeu quando um sorriso estava estampado em seu belo rosto. Ele olhava pra mim, e sorria junto, mostrando seus belos e bem cuidados dentes brancos que estavam escondidos atrás de sua boca fina sexy quando ela estava fechada. Eu fiquei séria novamente, e olhei para baixo. Sua mão descia de minhas costas para minha cintura. Eu me afastei.

- Olha, eu não queria... _mesmo _te incomodar, uh, eu vou indo. – Eu me virei, mas ele agarrou meu braço fortemente.

- Não, Jean, por favor, fica. – Eu me virei, e o encarei. Seus olhos reviraram, - Tá, me desculpa, okay, eu tava com a cabeça quente, é que é tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, e... – Warren continuava como antes. Nunca foi de gostar de pedir perdão. Eu pus meu dedo indicador em seus lábios macios, fazendo-o calar.

- Tudo bem. E seu pai? – Eu falei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Oh, ele está na empresa. Vamos? – Ele estendeu uma mão pra mim. Eu a segurei, e ele me guiou para dentro de seu luxuoso apartamento.

Expliquei a ele o que havia acontecido comigo, desde o Lago Alkali até minha rápida visitinha ao Instituto. Ele gargalhou desse último fato.

- Jean, pra que isso, uh? Você é dada como morta, o povo se embriagando por você, quando na verdade você tá dando um rolê por aí. – Ele gargalhou. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Warren! Eu já te expliquei, eu estou atrás do Scott. E é só o Logan que anda bebendo um pouco, mas é só isso. Poxa, eu esperando que você me ajude, e você brincando. – Eu o repreendi. Ele riu, então fez beicinho.

- Ai que menina mais chata. – Ele falou. Então riu brevemente. – Okay. Mas não seria mais fácil você voltar pro instituto primeiro? Você via seus amigos, e depois sairiam atrás do Scott.

- Eles acham que Scott está morto. – Eu disse e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Uai, credo, porque que?

- Eu não sei. Não tive tempo de saber, e nem quero. Só quero encontrar Scott, e pronto. – Ele ficou mudo. – Além do mais, você disse que eu enlouqueci e estava matando todo mundo lá naquela tal ilha, correto? – Ele concordou com a cabeça. – Viu. Se eu simplesmente chegar lá, é capaz de eles me matarem. Sem falar que o professor sumiu também. Ai que droga! Eu queria tanto sab-

- O professor? – Ele enrugou mais ainda, e eu ri da cara dele. – Cara, será que você matou ele? Digo, quando você tava loucona?

Eu arregalei os olhos. – Bate na madeira, Warren! – Eu explodi, e minha cabeça doeu. Eu levei minha mão até o local dolorido.

- Cara, minha cabeça tá doendo, tipo, muito.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo sim. Cê num tem um remedinho ai?

Warren se levantou do sofá em que estava sentado em minha frente, e se aproximou de mim, sentando-se ao meu lado. Ele pôs uma mão em meu ombro. – Claro, claro. Será que você tá bem mesmo? As vezes você levou um raio da Tempestade enquanto fugia do instituto e nem percebeu. – Eu fiz uma cara de tédio.

- Warren, eu teria percebido se eu tivesse levado um raio? – Eu bati na cabeça dele. – Ah, claro, é loiro, né. – Eu gargalhei. Ele mostrou a língua pra mim.

- Uh, porque não faz o seguinte: Vai tomar um banho, pra ver se relaxa, e tal, e eu vou preparando um chá, com um comprimido, okay?

- Beleza. – Falei.

Ele me guiou até o quarto de hóspedes, e me mostrou o banheiro que tinha lá. Apontou onde ficavam as toalhas, e disse que iria arranjar algumas roupas pra mim. Warren me deixou sozinha, e após ficar um tempo encarando o prédio vizinho, eu entrei no banho. Primeiro, tirei o sobretudo, e eu comecei a tremer de frio. Quero dizer, eu já estava com muito frio só com o sobretudo de Scott, mas ainda assim, ele era quentinho. Eu tirei meu vestido, tremendo impossivelmente mais ainda. Então eu vi algo que me fez arregalar os olhos. Em toda minha barriga e coxas, havia sangue seco. O sangue já estava escurecido, e vinha de trás. Fui até o espelho, não tremendo tanto já que minha mente estava processando outra coisa. Me virei de costas, e lá estava, horrível. Um profundo corte nas minhas costas, de uns 30 centímetros, que estava começando a sangrar novamente. Minhas costas estavam totalmente cobertas de sangue. Era como se as garras de um animal tivessem rasgado minha pele. Eu me lembrei de Logan, mas minha mente negou qualquer possibilidade dele o ter feito. Não, ele não seria capaz.

Olhei para meu vestido jogado no chão. Sim, ele talvez estive encharcado, mas como era preto, foi impossível de eu ver qualquer rastro de sangue. Eu voltei a olhar o machucado. Eu pus as mãos em minha boca, e a dor apareceu, pela primeira vez. A carne era visível. Eu apertei meus olhos, e corri para o chuveiro. Liguei-o, e quando a água tocou meu machucado, eu gritei, mas com a mão pressionada em meus lábios, evitando barulho. Após alguns segundos com a água no machucado, me torturando, eu me virei de frente, fazendo com que a água caísse em minha barriga. Eu passei a mão livre por ali, fazendo com que o sangue seco escorresse para o ralo. Meu machucado começou a arder como se tivessem jogado álcool puro ali. Eu pus minha mão livre em cima da outra que estava em minha boca, rompendo o grito que estava rasgando meus pulmões. Eu passei a não sentir meus pés, e eu cai para frente, batendo minha cabeça na parede, fazendo ela doer. Eu procurei por Scott. Nosso elo confirmava sua presença. Ela estava fraca, mas o suficiente para dizer o que estava acontecendo. Scott estava agitado, como se sentisse minha dor. Lágrimas escorreram por meu rosto, e notei que não estava mais gritando. Eu o procurei. Minha mente vagou, vagou, achou várias mentes, menos a de Scott. Rapidamente desliguei o chuveiro, não agüentando mais ficar ali. Sai do box meio me arrastando, e peguei uma toalha qualquer, meio entorpecida. Eu só queria fazer a dor que libertei de minhas costas pararem. Nem lembrei de como usar meus poderes naquela hora. Me enxuguei, com exceção das costas, e depois de estar seca, enrolei a toalha nas costas. Apertei-a, na esperança da dor passar. Ela amenizou por um instante, mas logo começou a doer 2 vezes mais. Eu escancarei a porta, e me arrastei até a cama. Lá Warren, possivelmente, pôs umas roupas pra mim. Havia uma regata dourada, algumas blusas, um suéter largo. Uma caça, meias, tênis. Tinha também uma peça intima. Pus uma calcinha, que era preta, fio dental, o que parecia meio óbvio vindo da parte de Warren pra mim, e agarrei o suéter que parecia ter sido de alguém muito grande. Ela caia até metade de minha coxa, e a manga sobrava. Na hora em que o pus, a toalha afrouxou e escorregou para baixo, passando por meu corte. Eu gritei. Então gritei o nome de Warren. Eu cai de joelhos, e fiquei de quatro, me apoiando no chão, respirando pesadamente. Um som próximo, e Warren vindo em minha direção.

- Jean! Jean, o que houve? – Ele pôs a mão em meu rosto, que foi pra meu ombro, e pra minhas costas.

- Não! Ai não! – Gritei, me afastando dele. Ele pôs sua mão em meu rosto rapidamente, fazendo eu o olhar.

- Calma. O que tá acontecendo, Jean? – Seu semblante estava preocupado, seus olhos arregalados, sua respiração rápida. Eu falei, mais calma. A dor estava insuportável.

- M-Minhas costas...- Eu falei rapidamente. Ele puxou com calma o suéter tamanho +GGGGG, e sua respiração vacilou. Ele tirou a toalha quente de minhas costas, que só tapava metade do machucado, e o machucado ardeu. Ele pôs a toalha no lugar novamente, e voltou para me olhar.

- Por favor, o que eu tenho que fazer? – Eu olhei pra baixo, e fechei meus olhos. – Jean, você é a médica, o que eu preciso fazer?

Eu procurava algo em minha mente para falar a ele, a dor piorava cada vez mais, quando um calor me preencheu. Era como se algo estivesse fechado dentro de mim, e então vazado. Como uma bexiga cheia de água, que havia estourado, e estava me preenchendo. A dor continuava lá, e por um instante achei que estava morrendo. Mas não. Pelo contrário, me sentia mais viva, e a dor começou a passar. Minhas forças derrepente voltaram, e era como se tudo aquilo fosse um sonho. Eu abri meus olhos. Tudo estava mais claro. As cores estavam mais vivas. O frio havia se dissipado. Eu olhei para Warren, e vi o quão ele era bonito. Ele estava mais bonito do que antes. Seus olhos brilhavam mais. Algo dentro dele brilhava. Era uma luz que o iluminava, o deixava mais bonito.

Warren caiu para trás, engatinhando na direção oposta a mim. Então ele parou, olhando pra mim com uma cara meio confusa, assustada.

- Nada. – Eu me vi falando. Então eu pisquei. – O que foi, Warren? – Eu estranhei sua mudança repentina. Estreitei os olhos, e entortei o rosto para o lado. O homem em minha frente se levantou, e suas asas se abriram. Soube na hora que ele se sentia ameaçado.

- Deixa ela! – Ele falou. Algo dentro de mim gargalhou.

- Deixar o que? – Perguntei em dúvida.

- Deixe-a, se não eu vou ser obrigado a-

- Você é fraco de mais, garoto. – Eu falei, rindo, abaixando a cabeça, o olhando como se isso fosse um desafio.

- Não duvide da minha capacidade, monstro. – Ele disse com um olhar de revolta.

- Monstro, Warren? _Monstro_? – Disse, engatinhando até ele. Ele foi para trás, e eu fechei a porta com minha telecinésia. E derrepente, tudo o que eu queria era ele. Possuí-lo.

- Se afaste! – Ele falou. Tudo continuava vivo, e brilhante. Eu entrei na mente dele, o fazendo se acalmar. Imediatamente, seu corpo relaxou, e suas asas foram para atrás dele. Ele continuava indo para trás. Eu fiz ele ter mais uma onda de calma, com um pouco de prazer. Seu corpo novamente respondeu, o fazendo praticamente se apoiar na parede atrás dele. Eu cheguei até ele, e comecei a passar minhas mãos por suas pernas.

- P-Pare, eu n-nã... nã-o-o poss- – Ele vacilou quando joguei mais uma onda de prazer a ele. Eu comecei a se levantar, e enquanto minha mão direita percorria seu peitoral, minha outra parou em seu membro, que já estava duro. Eu cheirei seu pescoço, e meus lábios tocaram os seus. E eu comecei a beijá-lo. Ele correspondeu ao beijo, levando sua mão direita até meu rosto. Eu o pressionei mais, e nosso beijo esquentou. Tudo era fogo, fogo... Ele levou uma de suas mãos por baixo de meu suéter mega-grande, alcançando meus seios nus. Ele os massageava, beliscava levemente, e eu interrompi o beijo para soltar um pequeno gemido. Então me jogou para trás, fazendo eu cair na cama, e subiu em cima de mim. Voltou a me beijar, um beijo quente, um beijo que ele queria ter tido há muito tempo. Sua mão foi de meus seios pra minha barriga, e por onde sua mão passava, deixava rastros de calor. Então algo gritou dentro mim. Algo gritou para ele parar. A imagem de Scott Summers apareceu em minha mente, e eu interrompi o beijo. Warren não ligou, e foi para meu pescoço. Eu abri meus olhos, e olhei para o teto. O brilho, a claridade das coisas estava se dissipando. Warren subiu minha blusa, e começou a beijar meus seios. Sua língua explorava-o, fazendo movimentos circulares, dava algumas mordiscadas, sugava. Uma onda de prazer passou por mim, ao mesmo tempo em que senti uma tristeza.

- Warren... – Eu falei baixo, quase como um gemido. Ele olhou pra mim, mas não parou. Eu olhei pra ele, e ele beijou um ponto fraco, e eu abri minha boca, revirando meus olhos. Segurei seu rosto, fazendo-o parar. – Warren, não! – Ele me olhou, sério, mas ainda com semblante safado.

- Não o quê? Você pediu por isso... – Ele disse, beijando minha barriga, e descendo. Eu recuei, e ergui sua cabeça.

- Warren, por favor. _Não! _– Eu disse, com a voz mais firme. Ele suspirou, e seu rosto se tornou sério. Ele engatinhou até que seu rosto ficasse em cima do meu. Ele me olhava sério, pensativo. Eu pensei que ele fosse estourar comigo, e sair batendo a porta, me expulsar de sua casa, qualquer coisa, mas tudo o que fez foi segurar meu queixo, e aproximar seu rosto ao meu. E me beijou. Dessa vez, seu beijo foi calmo e doce, como o primeiro que ele me deu, há anos. Não foi muito longo. Terminou com um selinho. Sua mão, que estava em meu queixo, foi até a borda de meu suéter, que estava logo em cima de meus seios, e ele abaixou-o, o fazendo cair suavemente em minha coxa.

- Uh, seu... chá está pronto. Não sei se vai precisar tomá-lo agora, mas... – Ele disse com a voz baixa, um pouco rouca. Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, e ele se afastou de mim. Ele pegou a toalha encharcada de sangue que havia estado em minhas costas, e saiu do quarto. E eu fiquei lá, olhando para a porta, processando o que havia acabado de acontecer. Sim, nós nos beijamos. Sim, eu quase havia feito sexo com ele. Mas, eu, que amava Scott, havia acabado de fazer essa loucura. Será que essa era realmente eu?

_Não. Essa era eu. –_ Uma voz soou dentro de mim. Minha voz.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. E eu comecei a chorar, jogando um travesseiro em cima de meu rosto para abafá-lo. Após ficar um tempo lá, me levantei, e me vesti. Pus a calça, o tênis... Tirei o suéter, e coloquei então o sutiã, a regata, as blusas, e então o suéter. Meus cabelos estavam embaraçados. Fui até o banheiro, e catei um pente, e comecei a penteá-lo. Meu vestido estava caído no chão, e eu me lembrei do machucado. Eu passei minha mão em minhas costas, que estavam lisas, mas que agora a pouco estavam com um corte horrível de 30 centímetros. Eu me olhei no espelho. Meus olhos estavam um pouco inchados pelas lágrimas que derramei há alguns minutos. O rosto de Scott voltou a minha mente. Eu não o sentia direito, mas sabia que ele estava tranqüilo. Estava dormindo. E eu sabia que deveria resgatá-lo, onde quer que fosse, imediatamente.

Durante o dia, eu lavei meu vestido, que realmente estava ensangüentado. Minha relação com Warren foi normal, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu assisti a um filme com ele, um filme policial. Após o filme, Warren foi se deitar, e a noite começava a cair. Eu me deitei no sofá, e pensei em uma forma de achar Scott. Eu tinha que vê-lo, e hoje. Nosso elo não estava forte como normalmente. Eu podia comunicar com ele se nosso elo estivesse forte, mas era como se tivesse uma barreira. Era como se ele estivesse tão distante, que eu não o sentia. Eu pensei em Charles, que também não estava no instituto, e todos achavam que ele estava morto. Eu tinha telepatia forte o suficiente para procurá-lo, é claro, se ele não estivesse muito distante. Foi o que eu fiz com Scott. Eu não consegui. E então eu tentei com Charles. Mas isso foi uma coisa muito estranha. Eu sentia o telepático mais poderoso do mundo, mas não Charles. Era como se o poder dele vagasse por ai, mas o próprio professor estivesse morto. Isso mandou arrepios por meu corpo.

Mas, então, eu não poderia encontrar Scott, mas Charles tinha a telepatia mais avançada, era possível que ele conseguisse achá-lo. Ou não.

E então uma idéia me ocorreu. E era uma brilhante idéia. Mas eu precisaria voltar ao instituto, o que não era legal, mas não era péssimo. Eu já havia tentado antes, e conseguido, então eu posso tentar novamente, já que estou mais forte: cérebro. É claro: Eu descobriria a localização de Scott, e já tomaria o X-Jato. Perfeito!

- Olá, bela moça. – Warren apareceu na sala.

- Warren, tive uma idéia. – Eu disse, pulando do sofá.

- Olha, está brilhante, bela moça. Me diga sua magnífica idéia. – Ele falou, se aproximando e se jogando no sofá.

- A gente chega no instituto, com um carro, normal, como se fossemos estudantes. Então eu uso o cérebro, e acho Scott. E logo a gente rouba o X-Jato e manda bala. Viu, tava na ponta do meu nariz.

- Isso é maravilhoso, bela moça.

- Para de me chamar disso. – Eu reclamei. Ele riu.

- Mas, você, usando o cérebro? Acha que consegue?

- Eu tenho certeza. Já tentei uma vez, não vai ser um problema.

- Jean, será que dá pra parar de andar de um lado para o outro? Está me deixando meio tonto. – Eu estava animada, e elétrica. Eu parei, mas não consegui conter meus pés e minhas mãos.

- Okay.

- Olha, o Pássaro Negro faz um barulho horrendo lá no instituto. Vão ouvir.

- Que se dane, a gente vai estar fugindo mesmo. A Ororo não é louca de mandar um raio mega poderoso com a gente dentro, e ninguém vai seguir a gente com o outro jatinho. A gente pode até avisar eles pelo radio. – Eu sorri. – E então?

- Okay, vai ter tempo pra pensar ainda...

- É pra hoje.

- Quê? Já? Que apressada. Você acha que eles não estão alertas quanto a ontem? Eles vão catar a gente, e aí vai ser meio que a hora do pau.

- Tá dando de falar igual ao Coisa do Quarteto Fantástico? – Eu ri alto. _– Tá na hora do pau!_ – Eu falei imitando o Coisa. Ele riu junto. Depois de rir, eu disse a ele: - Olha, nós somos um dos melhores X-Mens. Nós somos a equipe original, nós podemos.

- Quem dera... X-mens originais versus Novos X-mens. – Ele disse como se estivesse narrando uma luta. Eu chutei ele.

- Para, faz eu me sentir mal. – E era verdade.

Ele parou, e então um silêncio pesado se seguiu. Warren encarava o chão em sua frente. Ele olhou pra mim: - Então, que horas é que nós vamos mandar ver?

- Jean, pare de se mexer tanto. – Warren disse. – Até parece que você prestes a assassinar alguém. Eu revirei os olhos e fiquei quieta. Coloquei minhas mãos entre as pernas.

- Será que alguém está acordado? – Perguntei, com o coração na mão. Estávamos virando a curva que dava para a rua do instituto.

- Espero que não. – Ele falou indiferente. Eu o olhei.

- Espero que não? É claro que não vai ter ninguém. Já é tarde. – Falei com a voz meio trêmula. Cruzei os braços.

- Ouch, então porque perguntou? – Warren riu. Eu comecei a bater o pé impacientemente. Warren falou novamente: - Pare de se remexer, guria.

- Eu to nervosa. – Disse olhando para o começo do grande muro coberto por folhas da escola.

- Se percebe. Eu já disse, não vamos assassinar ninguém. Nós, pelo menos não. – Eu o olhei, fuzilando-o pela ajuda. Então chegamos ao portão.

- Okay. – Eu fechei os olhos, respirei fundo, e repeti umas 10 vezes que era pelo Scott. E depois mais 10 que eu não estava fazendo nada de mais. Eu estava começando a repetir a mim mesma que iria dar tudo certo, quando Warren me interrompeu.

- Hey! Cê vai ir ou não? – Ele me olhava com um olhar divertido. Eu fiquei mais brava por isso.

- Calma, to indo. – Falei, pondo meu capuz.

- Uhun. – Warren murmurou.

- Me dê boa sorte. – Disse com a mão na porta. Ele riu.

- Boa sorte, J- – Eu não ouvi a frase completa porque eu já estava indo em direção do grande portão. Ao lado direito, uma pequena máquina, que funcionava como uma chave para abrir o portão. Isso quando era á noite e o alarme já estava acionado, pois de dia o portão abria automaticamente. Era só eu por minha digital, e os alarmes destravavam, o portão abria. Fui até a máquina, tirei minha luva, e pus meu dedo ali. A máquina deu como _Digital não reconhecida. Tente novamente._ Imediatamente soube que era por causa do suor que se acumulou em minhas mão, não porque estava quente demais – pelo contrário, eu tinha até dificuldade em mexer meus dedos –, mas sim por causa do nervosismo. Eu passei minha mão com raiva na roupa.

- Essas máquinas são uma bosta. – Murmurei a mim mesma, e esfreguei mais forte. – Quando eu voltar, eu preciso falar pro Charles atualizar essas máquinas podres. – Fiz bico e pus meu dedo novamente, agora com força. A máquina mostrou letras na tela que fez meu mal-humor desaparecer, e a ansiedade voltar. _Acesso autorizado – Jean Grey._ Uma voz robótica de mulher falou: _Seja bem-vinda, Jean Grey._ E o portão se abriu. Eu corri até o carro novamente, e entrei. Warren pôs o carro para andar. Ele estava rindo, talvez da minha birra. Coloquei a luva novamente.

Como combinado, eu vi se tinha alguém acordado no instituto. Ter até tinha, mas eles estavam sonolentos, logo dormiriam.

Warren guiou o carro até o estacionamento. O portão abriu, e nós entramos. Ele não procurou uma vaga pra estacionar. Apenas parou o carro perto do elevador que levava para o andar que precisávamos ir, que era o andar do cérebro, das salas de treinamento, do lab, do Pássaro Negro.

Nós saímos imediatamente. Eu bocejei. Deveria ter dormido antes de vir. Eram 2:30 AM, mais ou menos. Nós entramos no elevador.

- Cara, isso aqui tá muito bizarro. – Warren disse enquanto apertava um botão do elevador, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

- Não vai me dizer que isso aqui parece aqueles filme de policial, tipo o que a gente assistiu hoje porque-

- Porque ele é bem parecido. – Ele terminou a frase por mim, mas do modo dele. Eu revirei os olhos. O silêncio voltou.

- E você não vai me dizer que é melhor a gente ficar quieto, porque ninguém-

- Porque alguém pode ouvir sim. – Foi minha vez de contrariá-lo. Ele riu brevemente. O elevador parou, e abriu. Não havia absolutamente ninguém no grande corredor branco em nossa frente.

- Nossa, isso é verdade. – Ele disse. Eu dei um soco no ombro dele, e fui andando na frente. Atrás de mim, ele murmurou algum tipo de _ai_.

Eu andava em passos largos, em direção do cérebro. Eu me certifiquei de que ninguém estava acordado. E alguns únicos que estavam, resolvi por algo na mente deles do tipo_, uh, acho que vou dormir._

Logo, eu já estava no corredor em que o cérebro se encontrava. Eu olhei para trás, e Warren me seguia, com certa distância. Eu olhei novamente para frente, e comecei a diminuir meu passo. Warren jogou sua mão em meus ombros, e me guiou até eu estar a 2 metros da porta principal. Ele me fez olhar pra ele. Encarava-me sério.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso?

Eu engoli seco. – Tenho. – Eu olhei para a porta, e me agachei, de um modo em que a luz azul de identificação e chave do cérebro tocasse meus olhos. Um som de algo se destravando, e então novamente: _Seja bem-vinda, Jean Grey._

Eu sorri brevemente. Mesmo eu estando morta, eles não retiraram meu registro. Então voltei a ficar série. Me endireitei, e andei para frente, observando a grande sala redonda. Warren me seguiu, e a porta se fechou. Ele não havia desencostado de mim em nenhum momento. Então, eu cheguei a poucos metros do capacete prateado. Eu olhei para Warren. Ele continuava a me olhar de um modo preocupado.

- Eu vou fazer isso. – Falei, confiante. E pus o capacete em minha cabeça. Warren se desencostou de mim, e eu fechei meus olhos. Então botei meus poderes para funcionar. Um som se fez presente, o som típico do cérebro. E ai, minha cabeça começou profundamente doer. Eu prossegui. E, num impulso, várias luzes vermelhas e brancas nos cobriram. Eu olhei, maravilhada. A dor em minha cabeça aumentava em uma velocidade incrível. Procurei por Scott. Scott Summers... Meu amor, onde é você está? Então eu o vi. Ele estava lá, a imagem se formou em minha frente. Minha respiração logo ficou desigual, meu coração pulou uma batida, e eu sorri. Estava deitado em um sofá, estava triste, muito solitário. Alguém havia o levado para lá... Para Paris. Era uma mulher... Seu nome era Emma. Emma Frost. Rainha Branca. E minha mente pareceu estar a um tanto para explodir. Uma lágrima escorreu por meu rosto. Scott usava um pano amarrado em seus olhos. Estava sem o óculos. Não podia enxergar. Ele se moveu. E eu rompi minha telepatia. Eu perdi o equilíbrio, e dois pares de mãos me seguraram. A porta do cérebro se abriu.

- Jean! Jean, você está bem? – Warren me chacoalhava freneticamente. Eu estava esgotada, mas sorri.

- Que tal irmos a Paris, _mon amour_? – Eu me movi, e consegui ficar em pé. Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

Nós corremos do cérebro, e fomos em direção do X-Jato. Estávamos na porta na sala escura, quando me lembrei de algo.

- Não, espere, eu tenho que subir. – Eu parei subitamente.

- Por quê? – Ele falou com a testa enrugada.

- Eu tenho que pegar umas roupas, e o óculos dele, como você mesmo viu.

- Jean... Por favor, cuidado. Estou te esperando aqui.

- Não! Vai tirando o Pássaro Negro, eu te alcanço. – Eu me virei, e corri, deixando Warren para trás. Minha cabeça doía, mas eu podia usar meus poderes. Eu ativei minha telepatia, e levei um susto quando descobri que Fera corria para o elevador em que eu estava correndo para pegar. A única diferença era que eu estava subindo, e ele descendo. Eu corri para outro lado, atrás de outro elevador. Eu entrei nele, e subi. Ainda estava com a touca. Eu respirei fundo enquanto o elevador subia até 5º andar. O elevador. A porta abriu. Eu sai do elevador, indo para o corredor. As luzes do instituto estavam todas apagadas, inclusive essa do corredor. Talvez ao eu usar o cérebro, minha telepatia causou interferência na energia daqui. Olhei para a direita, e alguém estava parado no fim do corredor. Uma cauda surgiu atrás daquela pessoa. Noturno! Eu corri na direção contrária, sabendo que ele poderia me pegar facilmente. Um som abafado, e outro som, mais próximo de mim. Eu me esquivei de um ataque, e chegou até mim seu familiar cheiro de enxofre. Eu não estava apta para anular seus poderes, então eu criei algo como se fosse uma bolha em volta de mim, um barreira para evitar ataques. Eu cheguei ao meu quarto, e lá estava Logan, sentado na cama, fumando um charuto. Ele olhou para mim, e suas garras saíram para fora.

- Procurando alguma coisa, amiga? – Ele pulou para cima de mim. Eu voei para cima, usando meus poderes, me desviando de seu ataque. Do lado de fora, Tempestade pousou na sacada. Sem saída, eu ergui minhas mãos para cima, em sinal de rendição, é claro, tomando cuidado para não mostrar meu rosto. Eu continuava a usar meu escudo, mas tinha medo de que ele falhasse bem na hora do ataque. Eu peguei algumas roupas pela minha telecinésia, e o óculos e visor que Scott guardava de reserva, que ficava dentro de uma caixa, no fundo do armário. Eu deixei tudo escondido num canto. Logan se aproximou de mim, mas meu escudo não o deixou se aproximar, e como um imã, ele foi puxado para trás. Ele tentou novamente, dessa vez com mais velocidade, e ele foi puxado para trás novamente, com mais força.

- O que diabos? – Logan se irritou. Noturno apareceu na sala, ao lado de um homem.

- Acalmassem. Está tudo bem. – O homem disse. Incrivelmente sua voz lembrava a de Charles.

- Quem é você? – Ororo disse, com um tom de ameaça. Mas eu não liguei. Estava entrando na mente do homem desconhecido, e tudo parou. Era... Charles? O qu- o quê... Eu estava com os olhos arregalados, minha boca aberta. O som da turbina do Pássaro Negro no lado de fora. Chegou a hora. Não sabia que Fera também estava ali até que ele falou que estavam pegando o Pássaro Negro. E a luz no local vacilou, antes de acender por total. E então o clima ficou tenso. Logan gaguejava. Ororo soltou um 'pelos deuses'. Noturno começou a rezar. Fera murmurava algo. Mas o único que ficou com a expressão branda foi aquele homem que eu nunca tinha visto em minha vida, mas que era Charlie. Uma lágrima escorreu por meu rosto. Logan deu um passo para frente.

- Me desculpe... – Sussurrei. E corri para o lado de fora, me jogando da sacada, voando até o Pássaro Negro que já estava subindo da quadra de esportes. Sua porta de emergência estava aberta, e eu adentrei no jato, antes de não sentir mais minhas pernas, e cair de joelhos no chão, com lágrimas nos olhos, e dor no coração por saber que quem havia matado Charles... Fui eu.


End file.
